


Ignorance is Bliss

by WordMusician



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: End of the year retrospectives have depressed me, F/F, Grab your tissues, Reference to the Tenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMusician/pseuds/WordMusician
Summary: A mulitverse fact: time and tide wait for no man.I gave this a mature rating because of subject topic not because of subject content.





	Ignorance is Bliss

Today had been a day of emotionally charged firsts.

Tony left for uni.

The Doctor found a gray hair.

Harriet Jones, past president of Great Britain, died.

 

They were watching a tribute to Harriet on the telly, snuggled together on the sofa when Rose sought out his hand and traced the fine hairs on the back of it.  “Do you think he will know when it happens to us?”

The Doctor turned his hand over to thread his fingers through hers.  His other hand which rested on her shoulder squeezed gently.  “I don’t know,” he confessed after a thoughtful moment.

“You knew when he regenerated,” Rose reminded him.

“Weeeelll, that was more of an educated guess than a certainty.”  It had actually been a dream: a very vivid dream of bone aching pain and then searing fire, ending with a tearing sensation in his chest that had been so realistic to have jolted him awake and frightened Rose.  He actually went around the rest of the week feeling for all the world like he’d participated in an ironman competition, but without the t-shirt and medal to show for it. 

Based on memories of regeneration, he’d guessed that his last thread of telepathic connection with the time lord had ended as he became his eleventh incarnation.  How long he’d lasted without Rose was unknown.  Time passed quicker here than there but he had no actual comparative data to do any calculations from.  From their point of view it had been depressingly quick and they had both suffered from guilty consciences for a long time.

“I hope he doesn’t,” Rose whispered staring at the telly.  She brushed away a tear with her free hand. 

The Doctor released her hand to turn her face towards him.  “Rose,” he blinked back his own tears and smiled crookedly.  “I don’t think he’ll know anything.  Whatever connection we had is gone now.  Intellectually he knows we aren’t immortal.  That was the whole point of this.  We get the slow path, together.  Our forever will be shorter than his but it will still be a forever.”

“Yeah.  Yes.”  Rose stretched up to press a lingering kiss to his lips.

He returned the kiss, trying to pour all his love and devotion towards this wonderful woman into it.   He pulled his wife closer, the telly forgotten, and let his body remind them both of the life and vitality they could enjoy together.

Much later the Doctor stared up at the darkened ceiling.  He truly did not know if the full time lord could telepathically sense anything about him now or not, but just in case...someday in the far, far, far future... for selfish and for altruistic reasons he desperately prayed that he would go first. 

Rose would always be the strongest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. My muse was most insistent that I get it out of my system.


End file.
